1. Technical Field
This invention relates to emergency signaling devices and, more particularly, to a vehicle alert kit for notifying passing motorists of the need for assistance.
2. Prior Art
The use of signage to indicate the condition of a stationary vehicle is well known in the art. On seeing the sign, it is hoped that a passing motorist will summon an appropriate emergency response. It would be helpful if the passing motorist knew what type of assistance was needed, if any, and could then summon such assistance to the disabled stationary vehicle.
The prior art discloses structures and methods for a person to display signage proximate a disabled stationary vehicle that encourages a passing motorist to summon an emergency response. Unfortunately, the people in the passing cars who observe the stationary vehicle have no way of knowing what type of emergency response is desired, if any. The observers in the passing cars may assume help is needed and stop to offer personal assistance or call the authorities for a professional emergency response even if none is needed or help has already been summoned. Also, if an observer in good faith calls for assistance, the emergency response system is unnecessarily burdened if the observer calls for assistance that is not required or desired.
In another example, a vehicle becomes disabled and the driver desires assistance. Using prior art signage the driver may indicate that assistance is needed and therefore passing motorists may summon a professional emergency response. It is even likely on a busy road that several drivers will make calls to summon an emergency response. Further, in some circumstances, a passing motorist may, in good faith, stop and offer personal assistance. Indeed, the driver with the disabled vehicle may become aware that an emergency response has already been requested or find that an emergency response is no longer needed. However, those vehicles passing by will not know that an emergency response has already been requested and may therefore continue to call 911 or other emergency number for requesting an emergency response. Another problem is that the motorist who is stopping to help has increased the chance of accident or mishap by entering and exiting the active travel lanes.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved device and method that communicates the type of assistance required, if any, and would not cause the emergency response communication system to become clogged with unnecessary calls. Additionally, such a device and method should not cause disruption to the normal flow of traffic.
Accordingly, a need remains for a vehicle alert kit that notifies passing motorists of the type of assistance needed.